1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box and, more particularly, to a tool box for storing hand tools, such as screwdriver tips, drill bits, screws, bolts and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool box comprises a shell and a cover pivotally connected with the shell. The shell contains a plurality of recesses or slots for receiving multiple hand tools (a handle, a connecting shank and the like) and multiple tool heads (screwdriver tips, drill bits and the like). However, the hand tools and the tool heads are fixed in the shell and cannot be pivoted and exposed outward from the shell automatically so that the user cannot remove the hand tools and the tool heads from the shell easily and quickly.